The invention relates to a light emitting semiconductor component which can be produced as a silicon semiconductor substrate as part of an integrated circuit.
In modern semiconductor technology, the requirement very often exists of rendering the results of electrical measurements or operations optically visible, e.g., in pocket calculators, wristwatches and in measuring instruments having a digital display. Those components which serve to carry out electrical operations or the processing of measured values currently consist virtually entirely of silicon semiconductor components. As silicon is not light-emissive in the visible spectral range, special components or component groups are employed for the optical displays which are galvanically connected via supply lines to the silicon semiconductor components.